


Our play

by Samipleir



Series: Tales of the theater [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark are in a high school play. But when the leading lady decides not show up, Felix thinks it's a good idea for Jack to be her stand in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our play

**Author's Note:**

> The play in this fic is our town. I'm currently in a production of this play in my school so I felt like writing a fic about it. Being a theater kid is tough.

Jack was honestly going to throw himself off the roof. Or maybe he'd throw Felix. OR MAYBE THE ENTIRE FUCKING THEATER DEPARTMENT!!!!  
The play was in one week and they were as far from ready as possible. None of the sound cues worked. Half the cast was missing or sick. And the half who were here barely had their lines memorized.  
Jack went through the sound clips on his laptop. Maybe if he prayed to the play gods they worked today. Felix sat next to him flipping angrily through the script. They were all waiting for Mr. Wrecht the drama teacher to show up.  
Felix's phone vibrated next to him. He picked it up and scowled and stood up.  
"Alright." Felix sighed. "Let's get started. We're starting from the-"  
"Woah woah woah!" Arin interrupted. "What about Mr. Wrecht? Where is he?"  
"At some teacher meeting. He said to start rehearsals." Felix informed them. Everyone let out a collective groan. Felix rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Listen we've only got half the second act and the third act to go through today. Let's just ge-"  
"Wait! Jess isn't here. Whose gonna play Emily?" Suzy asked.  
"Jack can do it." Felix said, pointing at Jack.  
"Excuse me!" Jack said, looking up from his laptop. He was tech not an actor. Felix had lost his mind.  
Felix sat down next to Jack, going back to reading the script. "You heard me. Just read her lines and stuff. George still needs practice with looking at Emily." Felix said, smirking. George was played by Mark. The guys Jack was head over heels for. And Felix, being Jack's best friend, knew this little fact.  
Jack grumbled, grabbing his copy of the script. He stomped over to the stage and flipped to the appropriate page. Mark was off stage, waiting for his cue. Jack read the line and smiled. If he was gonna do this, he might as well have a little fun.  
"I can't, Louise. I've got to go home. Good-by. Oh, Ernestine! Ernestine! Can you come over tonight and do Latin? Isn't that Cicero the worst thing! Tell your mother you have to. G'by. G'by, Helen. G'by, Fred." He said, in a girly, high pitched voice. The entire theater was silent for a whole second. Then everyone burst into laughter. Jack pretended to twirl his hair and smiled innocently as everyone died. He heard Mark laughing back stage, and smiled even more. At least his crush thought he was funny.  
"Alright al- he- right" Felix said between chuckles. "We need to get through this come on. George that was you cue." He shouted.  
"R-right!" Mark stuttered from back stage. He ran out on to stage, slightly out of breathe. He stopped and stood next to Jack, smiling at him.  
"Can I carry your books home for you Emily?" Mark said, trying to bit back laughter. His cheeks were slightly flushed, which Jack thought made him look adorable.  
" uuhhhh...." He was completely blanking. What was he doing again? Oh right reading Emily's lines.  
"Why...uh... Thank you. It isn't far." Jack said flatly, reading right from the script.  
The rest of the scene went pretty smooth. Mark had most of his lines memorized. Jack read through the lines flatly. But then the wedding scene happened.  
"I'm giving away my daughter, George. Do you think you can take care of her?" Ross/Mr. Webb said. He grabbed Jack's hand and put it in Mark's. Jack felt a blush creep onto his face. He knew it was a part of the scene, but still. Mark's hand was slightly rough, and warm. It felt like Jack's hand fit perfectly within Mark's.  
" Mr. Webb, I want to...I want to try. Ja-Emily, I'm going to do my best. I love you, J-Emily. I need you." Mark said, stuttering slightly. He sounded so sincere. It made Jack's heart skip a beat. It sounded like he was going to say 'Jack'. Nah that couldn't be it. Jack's imagination was playing tricks on him. He was probably just tired. Jack read his line flatly, hardly paying attention to the words. Something about helping or something. He couldn't concentrate. He was to busy trying his best not to look Mark in the eye. He had just realized how screwed he was. He was in the middle of a wedding scene with his crush. Felix was the worst. He was trying to give Jack a heart attack, wasn't he? Some friend he was.  
Danny (aka the stage manager) had said the cue for the very thing Jack had been dreading. The kiss. Mark leaned in, closing his eyes and stoping when he was and inch from Jack's face. Jack was doing the same. They were both supposed to be frozen in place while the stage manager gave a speech about how interesting weddings are. Jack's mind was racing. He could feel Mark's breathe on his face. He felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. All he had to do was lean an inch forward and he'd be kissing his crush. He hoped Danny would finish so the scene would be just be done. He couldn't deal with all the emotions he was feeling.  
"...once in a thousands times it's interesting." Danny finished, walking back to his place behind Jack and Mark.  
Jack didn't move. He was honestly to scared. But he felt Mark moving closer. Was Mark really gonna kiss him? Mark was and actor, so he probably wouldn't care. It wouldn't mean anything. Jack felt Mark's lips touch his cheek. Mark quickly pulled away. Jack tried not to scream. His crush had just kissed his cheek. He knew he was blushing. He stole a glance at Felix, who was smirking like an asshole.  
The acts changed from two to three. The third act was the saddest. In this act Emily/Jack was dead. It was pretty heartbreaking honestly, if you hadn't seen it twelve-hundred times before. Jack was pretty numb to it. This act had no big scenes between Emily and George, thank god. But there was a lot of lines for Emily, which Jack wasn't happy about.  
"Alright we'll go through the first part of the act, then be done okay?" Felix said. This time everyone let out a collective 'yes'. Jack sighed in relief. Good. He did not want to go through the scene which was basically just Emily monologging.  
The rest of rehearsals went relatively well. The guy playing Sam Craig didn't show up again, so Felix read his lines. Mrs. Gibbs/Suzy was still having trouble with her lines, but she was trying. Finally Felix called it and almost everyone ran out of the theater.  
Jack sighed and slumped back in the chair he was sitting in. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the chair. The scene of Mark kissing him played over and over in his head. He still couldn't believe that had happened. God he must have looked like a love sick idiot. That's the only reason Felix would have smirked at him like that.  
Suddenly, Jack heard someone clear their throat.  
"I'm gonna to kill ya." Jack said, not bothering to look at who he was threatening. It had to be Felix. Who else would stay behind?  
"Um... Well I'd prefer you not." A deep baritone voice said. Jack's eyes flung open and whipped his head up to see Mark standing in front of him. Not Felix. 'Fuck, he thought miserably.  
"No! Ah! I'm sorry! I thought you were Felix! I'm not gonna kill ya! Sorry!" Jack rambled. He rubbed the back on his neck nervously. He just could not catch a break, could he?  
"It's alright." Mark chuckled. He smiled, his cheek slightly pink. "I just kinda wanted to apologize." He mumbled.  
"Fer what?" Jack asked.  
"For... K-kissing you." Mark stuttered. His cheeks were fully red now. Jack was pretty sure his were too.  
"Oh... Well I mean.." Jack bit his lip. "I didn't mind..." He said quietly. Mark looked at him surprised.  
"Really?" Mark asked. Jack nodded shyly.  
Mark smirked. He stepped closer to Jack, so their faces were only a few inches from one another. Jack felt another wave of heat spread across his face.  
"Well I still need a little practice with that scene. Would you mind helping me?" Mark said. His voice was low, just above a whisper, so only Jack could hear him. Of course they were alone so it's not like someone would hear.  
Jack didn't really know how to answer Mark. His brain had completely checked out. 'Fuck it, he thought. He closed the distance between the two of them, smashing his lips into Mark's. He closed his eyes and not wanting the moment to end. He felt Mark's hand wrap themselves around his waist. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. He never been as happy as he was in this moment. Mark's lips were soft and sweet. They felt like they were made to be kissed.  
After what seemed like forever, the pair separated. They both had to catch their breathe. Jack couldn't help but smile. He rested his forehead against Mark's.  
"Wow..." Mark breathed out.  
"Did... That help?" Jack smiled. Mark let out a laugh. Jack soon joined in, tho two of them laughing in one another arms.  
"Yeah... But I think I need a lot more practice." Mark smirked. "How bout we go practice back at my house." He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack smiled.  
"Yeah. We should do that." He said. Mark ran and grabbed his stuff, while Jack did the same.  
Jack made a mental note to thank Felix, as him and Mark walked out of the theater, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @samipleir.  
> Cool


End file.
